And so they collided
by TheExpressivePanda
Summary: Kyle is new in the town of South Park, he's unhappy to see how his life is changing. He is then treated nicely by a nearby neighbor, which makes him have totally unnecessary feelings making his life worst than it already was. Stan x Kyle (Style) Craig x Kyle (Cryle) M for language and possible adult themes later on. DISCLAIMER: I don't own South Park
1. Making new friends

**A.N: Hello everyone, The expressive panda here with a new fanfiction called "** _ **And so they collided**_ **", The other day I got a review on my Creek oneshot saying something about Stan X Kyle, and they happened to be my second favorite pairing (Creek taking first ) so I decided to write about them.**

 **By the way, I don't mean to offend anyone with my dialogues, whether it'd be race or religion, please know I am open minded and I wouldn't really mean that, it's only for the sake of some of these guy's character.  
Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Making New Friends**

"Man, its freaking cold here" I said while riding in a car with my family.

"You'll get used to it bubby" Responded my mother almost half-heartedly, but I couldn't care less.

I´m Kyle, a smart teenage boy grumpily driving towards my new house in Colorado. I was mad, yes. My parents suddenly announced they needed to move from the deserts of Arizona all the way to Colorado for some "Job" my father, Gerald had received. It mostly sucked because I had to leave all my friends behind. Not to mention adapt to the sudden climate changes. It sure was going to take me a while to "get used to it".

The blizzard was rough at night, my parents assured me that it was normal there in South Park, but I was still unconvinced. The cold here was unbelievable; I don't know how we are going to survive. Then again, I might be exaggerating.

I was never really the pessimist type but this was a strange occasion, I was being a cynical asshole, complaining about everything on the way to our new residence - no one is going to like a Jewish family in a catholic town, we are not going to adjust to the weather, we'll be out of there in less than a month.

"Could you stop complaining?" Gerald hissed while keeping his eyes on the road. My bad attitude apparently was really ruining the family mood as well as the road trip. Not that I care.

"Sure." I finally said, while attempting to take a small nap to make this car drive a little more bearable. After a half an hour, I was abruptly woken up by my little brother Ike to tell me that we were finally there.

My un-amused eyes wandered and inspected the house we would be living in, trying to find a flaw to give my parents a reason for me to not enjoy my time here. I didn´t dislike it. Not that I could admit that though. Regardless, I needed to leave the soonest I can.

"Mom, how long are we staying?" I asked my parents before entering the house. "Forever, your father's new job is really good. I think we can have a comfortable living here."

Forever? Ugh, this couldn't get worst.

"Kyle, we still have a while before dinner, you should say hi to our next door neighbors" Said Gerald while bringing a box into our new house.

"I guess" was all I said before walking towards the lively house next door.

I'd rather get to know some friendly people from the neighborhood than stay at my new boring house, not that my other home back where I used to live was any less dull. Only way I had fun was reading or studying by myself, my 'friend' from my last school was the same, so I never bothered to find more friends.

In less than a minute I was already there, the house looked simple and was probably the same size of my new house. There was a lot of noise and it looked like the family was having fun, I wonder if they have anyone my age? But, even if they did, I wasn't a people-person. They would dislike me the moment they saw how I actually was.

The walk to the door was short, so I took a deep breath before knocking the mahogany door. Slowly but surely, I began to do so, hoping they would be nice people.

"Hello there!" said a man. He was tall and had black hair with an awfully strange mustache; he looked about 30 or so.

"Hi. My name is Kyle Broflovski, my family and I will be your neighbors from now on" I introduced myself politely while flashing a smile, which was rare of me to do since I despise smiling, but for the sake of future friendships, I did so.

"Kyle huh? My name is Randy, Randy Marsh. Come on in so you could meet my family. I have a boy about the same age as you" The man smiled while motioning me to come in. I happily obliged.

Inside I saw a lady with short auburn hair "Oh hi there! Who may you be?" said the woman. She seemed nice, probably a person who would definitely get along with my mother. Not to mention she looked young and fairly beautiful.

"Sharon, he is Kyle Broflovski, son of our new next door neighbors." Randy noted while sitting down on the couch next to a girl that looked a little older than me. Her face showed distaste, maybe she didn't like me?

"Nice to meet you, Kyle! How do you like South Park so far?" Sharon smiled.

 _I absolutely hate it._

"It seems comfortable" I lied, not wanting to say something offensive "But it's awfully different from where I used to live."

 _Well that's one way to put it…_

"Oh is that so? Where was your family from?" She said while signaling me to sit down on the table with her.

"Arizona" I smiled "Have you lived in South Park all your life?" I decided to continue the conversation, which was easy considering she was eager to hear what I had to say.

"That's nice. Answering your question - yes, yes we have."

"Shelly you should say hi to Kyle over there" I heard a voice say from the living room, it was Mr. Marsh.

"Hell no Dad, I'm busy watching T.V! Don't you see?" The girl yelled while keeping her eyes glued on to the screen, watching the show intently.

Randy sighed; he didn't look very pleased of how rude Shelly was acting. I mean, if she were _my_ daughter, I wouldn't either. She looked about 21 and she is rather immature for her age, that pissed me off more than it should.

"Don't mind Shelly, she is always like that" Sharon assured me. I tried smiling in an understanding way so she wouldn't feel bad. I actually pitied her.

"Oh! I almost forgot. You haven't met our son Stan, haven't you?" Mrs. Marsh said while getting up.

"No, I have not. Is he nice?" I said to her, trying to look as if actually cared.

"In that case…" she cleared her throat "STANLEY! COME DOWN STAIRS" Sharon yelled hoping he would hear.

"OKAY I'll GO IN A SEC" Yelled a voice. Strangely enough, I _liked_ it. And it's the first thing I've genuinely liked after coming here.

I've interrupted my thought. _That was so gay of me._

In a matter of seconds, a teenage boy ran down the stairs. He had dark black hair and a black beanie on. He was wearing a blue jacket with a black scarf and some jeans. I found him seemingly attractive.

"What did you need me for m-"the noirette stopped in his tracts."Oh, hi"

"Stanley, I want you to meet Kyle Broflovski" Sharon said.

"H-Hello there." I greeted him while I smiled faintly.

"Um, hi. Nice to meet you Kyle, I'm Stanley Marsh, please call me Stan" Stan winked before turning to his mom. "I'm leaving now; I'll be back later okay?"

"Where're you going Stanley?" Said Randy while walking towards us.

"Token Black invited me to this sick party everyone is going to. Don't wait up! Oh and bye Kyle." He waved before walking towards the main door of the Marsh residence.

"Stan, why don't you invite Kyle to go with you? Maybe he can find some friends there." Randy suggested.

"Uh, no it's fine Mr. Marsh, I don't want to be a bother" I admitted. I'm not really sociable, I'd rather read a good book than go party with people my age. Besides, I was in a terrible mood and I don't think he would like to hang out with a downer like me.

"Uh… well sure I guess. Its fine you can come if you want" Stan told me with a big grin. How could I refuse? Did he actually want me to go?

"You sure?"

"Positive. But let's get going now; we'll miss a lot of stuff." He said while pulling me. I mentally sighed, knowing this would be a long night.

"B-But what about my parents?" I panicked; I would get in trouble if I left without telling them. They would be happy to know that I actually made friends with the neighbors, but still nonetheless angry I would leave without permission.

"I'll tell them, you go on and have fun. Don't miss your curfew Stanley, also take care of Kyle" Stan's mom said sternly, saying farewell to us both. I grimaced at the fact she said _take care_ as if I were a little child.

~w~w~w~

And that's how I found myself walking with a total stranger.

"So Kyle, how old are you?" Stan tried brewing up a conversation, I mentally sighed because I was already uncomfortable enough.

"17, almost 18, how about you?" I said indifferently, that was pretty rude of me but I just can't seem to enjoy anything right now.

"You're younger than me, I am already 18" he smiled not really caring about my tone. Which surprised me, if he were some other guy; he probably would have punched my face. I guess Marsh is filled with surprises.

The night was chilly; it was something I wasn't used to. And since my body was somewhat weak, I already started with a cough. I wasn't wearing anything too warm maybe because I didn't have time to actually put on a thicker jacket, I thought I was coming back home as soon as I said hi.

"Kyle, you ok man?" Stan asked, mildly concerned of my wellbeing. I tend to _always_ worry the people who are around me. And man do I hate when I do that. May it be my family, or friends- er, _friend._ It happens more than to my liking.

"I'm fine; it's just freezing out here." I said while I shivered slightly.

Stan was nodded. He knew I was uncomfortable, cold, and moody, almost like a girl on her period. But he tried not to say anything to offend me. But it was nice that I felt that he actually understood me.

"Did you have a lot of friends back in your old home?"

"Not really, I only had one and he wasn't even that good of a friend. I'm a loner." I told him with a forced chuckle, he looked rather confused, gazing at me with his questioning beautiful blue eyes.

"Is that so? Well, maybe you never tried to find friends. You seem like a really nice guy. I'm not flattering you or anything like that; I'm being Stan Marsh, an honest and straightforward person." The black-haired teen said with a small smile.

My face got hot, was I blushing? Before I could answer that he began "Hey look, we're here! This Token's house, a friend of mine"

"Do you have a lot of friends?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He is a friendly guy; there is no way he wouldn't have tons already. I'd be more surprised if he had only a couple.

"I have a lot of friends but few _best friends_ ; I don't open myself completely to just any friend. But I still value them."

It made me wonder… Have I ever had a best friend before? I don't recall ever being so close to a person who wasn't my family, whom I can tell all my secrets or hang out without being annoyed. The idea seems sort of impossible to me, although it being as easy as first grade math to everyone one else, did I have the wrong idea? This was the first time anyone has made me think about my concept of friendship, which I find quite fascinating.

I know for a fact that Stan is special.

"Dude, c'mere, I want you to meet my best friends and this fatass that hangs out with us" Marsh said while pulling me into the entrance of the huge white mansion.

Once I was inside, I appreciated how big and elegant the inner part of this manor was. Not only that, there were loads of people inside already enjoying the party, by my calculations… at least the whole school was there, if not, more. I was pretty amazed.

"Woah, there is a lot of people." I commented, looking at the crowds with awe. There was a high chance that Stan wouldn't hear anything I said to him while we were in the center of the whole party.

Surprisingly enough, he did. Maybe he was used to parties like these.

"You think so? I believe that there are fewer people than the last party" He said smiling, while pulling me even more inside of the maze.

I nodded while following Stan further. After a few minutes of walking and getting stopped by people who wanted to say "hi" to Stan, we finally got to what it seemed like a bedroom.

It was rather big with a plasma T.V and its own Jacuzzi, which after I had saw, didn't surprise me much. The walls were red, and on the ceiling hanged an elegant chandelier that illuminated the entire room.

We approached the 6 teenagers that were all talking and playing videogames. No one else was in there, so I could assume this room was _VIP_ or something.

"Hey Stan, who's that behind you?" said a brunet, while pointing at me. His expression showed distaste. I frowned at that.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and began staring at me. I couldn't find the courage to look at them, instead I decided to find refugee behind Stan's back.

This was uncomfortable. People always feel the need to look at me funny as if I wasn't human. I don't look any different from a simple guy. On the surface, I really am just normal. It sucks that no one bothers to get to know me before judging. Then again, that's what I do… I never make friends with anyone because they are annoying, loud, etc. I know very well that I'm judging and if I keep doing this, I'll never have a genuine friend.

"This is Kyle, my new neighbor. I decided to bring him along so he could get some friends here" Stan chuckled while rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly. Everyone gazed at me a while before attacking me with " _Hi's, hello's,_ and _how are you's_ "

"Hi…" I said weakly while slightly raising my arm to wave.

One of the guys, the fattest one, stared at me. If I remember correctly, Stan said there was a 'fatass' that hung out with them, meaning that he wasn't that good of a friend or maybe not a friend at all. He came over and analyzed my body as if he were in a crime scene, keeping his thumb on his chin while humming slightly. He stopped at my face and said "Kahl, what religion are you?"

"I don't really think that matters…" I grimaced, feeling slightly offended by the offhanded question. I don't like mentioning that I'm a Jew. I've been bullied by something I don't entirely agree with in the first place, and believe me – it sucks.

"Oh but it does. Our 'Friendship' depends on it." The obese teenager said in an annoying tone that made me want to punch him. While he spelt out the word friendship, I felt no one actually enjoyed his presence. Besides, I wouldn't even want to be friends with a person who bases his friendships on religion.

"I'm a Jew, do you got a problem with that?" I spat out, almost knowing his reaction.

"Ewww! We can't be friends, that's disgusting!" The fatass said in a revolting tone. Somehow I knew this would happen, I knew this all from the beginning.

"That's great, I didn't want to be friends with an annoying turd like you anyways" I said calmly, not bothering to look him into the eye. That was enough for most of the boys to start laughing. Was it even that funny? I was surprised even Stan was amused by my answer. The boy looked at me with rage but that didn't really intimidate me.

"Wow, I already like you more than Cartman" said one of the blonde boys; he was wearing a worn out orange hoodie and ripped pants, not one of the best choice of clothing, somehow it seems he has a reason to dress like that. Regardless, he actually seemed like a nice guy.

"Cartman?"I asked while blinking my eyes a few times. By the way he said that sentence; I immediately assumed it was the retard that was talking to me moments ago.

"Oh that's right! I haven't introduced them to you, my bad" Stan said apologetically. I couldn't help but smile "its fine"

"Okay, this is Token Black, Clyde Donovan, Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick, Tweek Tweak, and the fatass Eric Cartman" He explained while motioning the boys in their respective order.

"Big boned" Cartman corrected. I couldn't help but snicker at that.

"Nice to meet you all" I smiled. They all grinned back in response, well everyone besides the person named Craig and obviously Cartman.

The feeling was strange. Never have I ever liked being near people. Sure, there were guys like Clyde or Cartman that really didn't do it for me, but it was nonetheless enjoyable to be there. A part of me was glad I ever agreed to come with Stan in the first place.

The rest of that night was awesome. We all decided to play, eat and just have _fun_ ; we spoke about our experiences and good times we had when we were younger. They even promised me they would be my friends when we entered school the next Monday. I was genuinely happy. For the first time, I actually wanted to have more and more fun with people besides myself and my family.

And it's all thanks to Stan, if he would have acted different or maybe even refused to have brought me here. I wouldn't have known such interesting people. Well, besides Eric that is. Regardless, I was happy to know all of them. Stan has showed me that life isn't all that dull or tedious. He showed me that there is more to living than just school. And damn, do I feel grateful for that.

It was strange; I didn't ever think that someone nice and popular as Stan would ever be friends with me, Kyle Broflovski, the moody nerd that no one wanted to be around. I'd have to thank destiny for making us, two completely different individuals, collide like so. I'm sure it's going to change my life, hopefully for the good.

Maybe South Park isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

 **That was chapter 1 of "And so they collided", I hope you all enjoyed it, please be sure to not miss the update for chapter 2 that is coming soon. Don't forget to review, and Thank you for Reading!**


	2. Jealously

**A/N: Hello everyone, it's The Expressive Panda here with a new chapter of "And so they collided" Sorry for the delay, it was quite hard to write this chapter because of all the dialogue. Anyways, hope you enjoy :3**

 **Chapter 2: Jealously**

"Stan! Wait for me!" I yelled while hastily walking out of my house, adjusting my backpack on my shoulder. Stan, who was barely walking down the sidewalk, turned around and flashed a nice smile my way and waited patiently for my arrival.

It's been a few weeks since I last moved to South Park, and I can finally say for a fact that it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. When I came back home after that party, my parents were shocked of how fast my attitude changed, and even more shocked it remained like that the day after. It's funny how surprised or rather _amazed_ my mother was when I told her I made friends with our neighbor's son and his best friends from school. She more than anybody else, knows my history with friends, but was nonetheless happy I found one who isn't a complete introvert like my last one.

"Mornin'" Said Stan as I approached him. I couldn't help but smile."Sup"

"Did you sleep well? You look terrible" Stan mused, the sarcasm thick in his voice. I never really knew if he was kidding or not but either way I found it comical. Being sarcastic suits him the best.

"No actually, I've been thinking about things all night" It was true. I was scared of the things I suddenly started thinking about, to the point I even _dreamed_ about it. My thoughts were a disaster; I couldn't seem to understand why my mind was under so much turmoil.

It was all Stan.

I thought about him in school, my house and pretty much everywhere else. It terrifies me. It all started about a week after I met him. It's like my brain needs him, I honestly cringe at that fact, or rather, assumption. But I do try to ignore it as much as I can, I wouldn't want to surrender to feelings I pretty sure I'm confused about. Not only will it change me as a person, it will change Stan and my relationship.

Pfft, what am I talking about? I'm over-thinking it. He's a friend and I'm just overly excited for having one. That _must_ be it. Maybe I'm just starting to act like Marsh – exaggerated.

"What were you thinking about?" Stan asked, with a slight yawn. He probably asked that naturally, not really expecting an answer.

"Eh, I don't know really. I just kinda miss my other home" I lied

"Guess you do. But you _have_ to be having more fun here right?" The noirette said playfully with a cheeky grin. I could almost groan at that. His early enthusiasm annoys me. I still can't understand how he can do that every morning.

"Don't push it Marsh, remember I am not good with people."

"Whatever, I know you're saying that half-heartedly" He stuck out his tongue and kept walking. This was just another normal morning for us; he played around until I couldn't take it. Though, I have to question Stan's ways of fun

We walked the rest of the way from the sidewalk to the bus-stop, it was silent. It wasn't awkward or anything of the sort, it was rather comfortable. I didn't feel the need to say anything and man, do I love that. In no more than 5 minutes, we finally arrived at the bus-stop. There I saw the familiar blonde and the repulsive fat piece of turd.

"Mornin'" Stan and I said in unison. Kenny didn't respond, only smiling at us. Cartman however, scoffed and turn away. What a dick. "Marsh, Jew." was all that came out of his mouth. On cue, I answered with a simple "Fatass"

No one bothered to talk.

After this _uncomfortable_ silence, Kenny decided to speak. "Hey Stan, Wendy's coming back today", He said nonchalantly.

Stan in reaction to that, bolted up from his tired position. "Really?!" He practically almost squealed. I was almost dumbfounded by the way he reacted. I didn't see Stan like that kind of guy. I mentally shrugged at my newly obtained information.

"Yeah, she's finally coming back from France. So I thought you wanted to know" Kenny smiled at him before turning back to the road, waiting for the bus to arrive.

"You guessed right. I miss her so much, for once I feel so relieved." Stan drifted off in his own weird fantasies, and it bothered me.

"Ahem, who's Wendy?" my eyes narrowed at Stan. It's not fun to hear a conversation of something you know nothing about. Rude.

"She is my ex, but she could be my girlfriend again! She left to France a few years back and that was the reason we broke up, but I feel that this time it's going to be serious" The teen exclaimed, making this a bigger deal than it actually is.

"Greeat, so great" I said, the sarcasm thick throughout my voice. Marsh was once again exaggerating and honestly I don't know how to put up with it. Why do I even try again?

Kenny, who was next to me, started staring at me. As if he was worried. But I chose to ignore it.

The bus wait was tedious, awkward and just downright annoying. Stan was thinking about the so called 'Wendy', and, Kenny and Cartman were quiet. My plans for a nice day were ruined. But after a few minutes; the longest minutes of my life; the bus came.

I got on first and walked to my normal seat, but this time, Stan sat in the one next to mine. Ever since I came to South Park, Stan always sat with me…"What's wrong Stan?"

"Uh, sorry. I just want to sit with Wendy today, hope you don't mind." He said apologetically. I shrugged and sat down. Kenny had sat with Eric, and I sat there alone. This feeling was all too familiar.

"Today sucks" I said under my breath, not saying it to anyone in particular. However, Craig, who had just sat next to me, heard.

"Why so?" He said in his usual monotone voice. It surprised me since Craig wasn't much of a speaker. Not only that, he's the type of guy that would give a fuck anyways.

"Nothing" I frowned and looked away from the teen. I heard him huff, as if he was mocking me.

"What's so funny?" I turned to him. Craig, not answering, just made motions towards Stan's seat. There he was talking and laughing with 'Wendy'. Both of them laughing and enjoying themselves. Surprisingly enough, they looked great together.

Wendy looked gorgeous, it was no wonder that someone like Stan fell for her. Her long black hair, the elegant way she spoke and laughed, it was hard to believe she was our age. If I had any word to describe her, it'd be sophisticated.

"So?" I said indifferently, frowning a him.

"Dude, I know you're jealous. Your face gives it all away." Craig said while leaning back and closing his eyes. I was getting flustered out of anger, how could Craig be so sure? It freaking pissed me off.

"I am not. Stop assuming things when you don't know me, so why don't you just fuck off?"I tried keeping my composure but it almost slipped at the end. I might've looked like a little raging child, damn. Wasn't that embarrassing?

Craig, not feeling even the slightest intimidated, just snickered. I was once again dumbfounded by the surprises Tucker gave out. "Broflovski, I like you, you're not half bad. Try not to lose your mind, you're in for a hell of a ride" Craig smiled while getting up and exiting the bus.

What?

After a minute of pure confusion, I smirked. _I could say the same thing about you, Tucker._

But it made me wonder. Me, lose my mind? I'm in a hell of a ride? I hope he didn't really mean anything. But then again, it could be another one of Craig's surprises. After a bit of thinking, I wonder if he was walking about being in South Park… Hopefully not.

After leaving the bus, I walked towards Stan, who was waiting for me, oddly. I thought he would be with _Wendy._ I frowned as I got closer, making it obvious that I was upset.

"Hi"

"Sup" He said sheepishly. I could sense the guiltiness in his voice. "I'm sorry; it's been so long… I just wanted to talk to her for a second."

"Why are you saying sorry? I don't own you, you could do the hell you want" I said while shrugging him off.

"Haha, I knew you'd be mad. Don't worry dude, its fine, you're still my best friend!" Stan said while playfully hitting my on the shoulder. It makes me sick on how easily he can say that after what he did.

"I'm not mad. In fact, I was having a nice conversation with Tucker" I said matter-of-factly. Stan's expression quickly changed to a slightly surprised face. "oh"

"Whatever. What did you and Wendy talk about" Changing the conversation before Stan and I actually get angry for real.

"She was happy to see me, I guess she missed it here more than she thought it would" Marsh smiled while walking towards the building we called High school. It's funny though, who would miss it here? This town is crazy, and the people who live here are worst. Not what I would expect from a little mountain town.

"Why'd she go to France" I asked, not really caring about her reasons. Wendy had something I honestly don't like, not sure what it is but I'll figure it out sooner or later.

"She is an honor student, perfect grades and the favorite of all teachers although. So she somehow got this scholarship to go a year overseas. Wendy would have been perfect except she has a bit of an attitude "

 _There it is._

Not to toot my own horn or anything like that, I am exactly like her. Good grades, teachers favorite. Hell, one time I actually had the chance to go overseas to a good high school too but didn't because apparently I didn't 'feel like it'. Not to mention my attitude is shit. It's no wonder I don't like her. It is because I don't like _myself_. This couldn't make any more sense. The only part I disagreed with was being perfect.

"Ah"

"Yeah, but… I feel like she has changed. Maybe France did something to her, well I don't know, maybe I'm just exaggerating"

 _When do you not?_

"Well good luck on getting her again." I said while entering the building and hastily walking to my class. Stan, was left there, blinking twice as if he was sinking in what I had done. I had History so that meant Stan wasn't going to come with me, but for once I feel relieved. Too much drama…

It reminded me what Craig said to me earlier. Could I really be jealous? Maybe I am. Probably Stan gave me too much attention when we first met and that's why I was acting that way. Yup, has to be it.

It just bothered me that Stan is all gung ho all over Wendy´s arrival, when it´s really not that big a deal. I wonder if anyone else really missed her as well, I'm assuming she is quite popular, since she has even the great Stan Marsh´s attention. I mean, I get it. She is nice, beautiful, smart… Stan said she had an attitude but she _is_ female.

"What a bother…" I sighed while entering history, taking my usual seat next to the window. Today is already such a pain, Stan showed a very annoying side of him I never knew he had.

After a while of resting my chin on the palms of my hands, I noticed someone was in the center of attention. I heard everyone's voices all together asking her questions almost as if she were a celebrity.

 _Wendy_

I groaned. I could dislike a lot of stuff. But I absolutely hate stuck up people.

Wendy talked, smiled and answered all the questions shot at her, almost as if it were normal. She kept walking deeper inside the classroom until she met her eyes with mine.

My expression showed indifference, a poker face. No one could tell my feelings, and I know it. Wendy's however, showed surprise, like she didn't expect a new person to be here.

"Hi! I can't help but wonder, are you new here?" Wendy walked up to me and smiled.

"Hey, yeah I've been here for a few weeks. My name's Kyle Broflovski, nice to meet you"

"I'm Wendy Testaburger, nice to meet you too! I hope we can become nice friends" She giggled and winked before leaving back towards the group of teenagers waiting for her.

I smiled and waved at her before turning back to my original position. She seemed nice but I can't help but feel angry at her. Everyone thought she was perfect. How can everyone be so stupid? There is no one perfect here. My annoyance at everything was almost visible. So I tried to calm myself and focus on class, which was pretty hard to do. Why did this have to happen?

After a couple of periods more, I was walking towards the cafeteria, and looked all over for Stan.

He wasn't there. Stan always waited for me so we could go there together. There was never a time that _I_ had to wait for him, but I did anyways. Five minutes passed, no Stan to be found. Ten more passed, I had yet to see him. At this rate, I would miss lunch so I just entered and got in line.

Collecting my lunch, I headed towards the usual table the guys and I sat on, and everyone was there… well, everyone except Stanly. I jerked my head left and right in an attempt to spot him but no avail.

In defeat, I sighed and sat down next to Craig and Kenny. "Hey"

"Sup"

"Hey"

"Hi"

I smiled; at least these guys didn't change. Now I would definitely be sad if they had done the same as Stan, though I don't think it would hurt as much.

"Why'd you come in late Kyle?" Token asked as he bit into his apple, seeing that made me somewhat hungry.

"I was waiting for Stan but he never showed up. Anyone seen him?" I said before biting in my sandwich, which was pretty damn delicious. Simple, just how I like it.

"Yeah, saw him with Wendy not to long ago" Clyde said.

 _Of course_

"ah"

Not surprising. It's funny how he apologized yet he did it again. If he is going to act like that, I think I'd rather be best friends with someone else.

"Guys, I was thinking if we should get together or something" Kenny started; he seemed over enthusiastic so it meant it was important, at least for him.

" Gah! What do you have in mind?" Tweek said while shaking slightly.

"You see. It's almost my birthday and I feel like we should do a party." Suggested Kenny. It wasn't that bad of an idea, except there would probably alcohol, and we could seriously get in trouble if we are caught.

"Yeah! I think that's a great idea! We should do it in Token's house" Clyde exclaimed while flashing a cheeky grin at everyone.

"Why my house though?"

"Because it's cooler and bigger than the rest of ours" Cartman stated, almost envious.

"So is everyone in?"

"Kyle?" Craig asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, I don't know. I don't like the idea of drinking or none of that" I admitted, sighing a bit before continuing my lunch.

"Come on Kyle, we would have so much fun!" Clyde tried convincing me but it didn't quite work.

"Look, tell you what. It should be an only guy-party" Craig suggested. Well that didn't seem so bad, I mean, Stan _has_ to come. Also meaning Wendy wouldn't. Thanks Tucker, you actually thought of something good for a change.

"But, what about all the girls! It was the point of this whole thing" Kenny whined. It almost made me feel bad… Almost.

"What do you prefer? Having a lot of hoes in the party or, having our friend Kyle at the party" Token told Kenny, It was quite comical to watch actually… but being the center of attention was awkward.

After a while of pure silence, Kenny sighed and started "Fine. But you _have_ to come and stay all night. Alright?"

There was no way to say no to this, seeing how much he sacrificed "Yeah, I get it."

"good…"

The rest of the lunch hour, we sat there talking about what we would do at the party. We decided on who should bring the snacks, entertainment, drinks, etc. There was nothing really I could bring, other than my presence of course. But it was relaxing to see I would have a nice Friday night with all my "bros" as some people would call it. Other than that, my good friend Marsh would be there too without any girl to keep his attention. It all seemed too good to be true.

We all went our separate ways after lunch, next period I had science with Stan. It would be uncomfortable but I decided to ignore it.

I noticed that what I was doing was pretty shitty. I mean, if you like- er no, _love_ a person, and that certain person leaves to another country for a few years, it would hurt a lot right? Also, after all that time, that person comes back and you reunite once more, you would have to feel happy. Not only that, you would also feel the need to be with that person at all times… Just like Stan is to Wendy. There was really no reason for me to be angry with him, as true good friend should be happy for him. All I was doing right now is selfish.

I am really disappointed in myself.

Apparently I had science with Wendy too, it was just another period left alone. Well not entirely alone since Kenny was there but still.

The rest of the day was tedious without Marsh around, and honestly it made me wonder. Was everything going to change from now on? Might as well start hanging out with the guys more.

What if Wendy was here from the beginning? Maybe Stan wouldn't had let me tag along because he would of gone to that certain party with her. It feels nearly pointless to think of this right now. It's just a little shocking.

After school, I went to the library to avoid seeing the lovey dovey couple. Good job Broflovski, run away from your problems… best thing you can possibly do.

In an attempt to get my mind off of them, I began thinking about the guy's night we would have on Friday. It seems like a great idea now, maybe getting wasted wouldn't be _that_ bad. I just hope I'm not a horrible drunk.

I should just enjoy myself right now. I don't need anyone to make me happy, much less Pretty Boy Marsh.

I've never needed anyone all my youth, why would I need someone now?

I sighed; I became my old self once again. I didn't expect this. I didn't _want_ this.

Meh. Maybe something interesting might happen at Token's house. Hopefully it's not more than I can swallow.

 **Good? Bad? Meh? Please let me know! If there are any ideas on how you want this story to stir, don't be afraid to review. I'll try to update faster, so I must ask you to give me your support so I could actually finish this. Thanks for Reading! See you next chapter**

 **-The Expressive Panda**


	3. Feelings

**A/N: Hello everyone! The Expressive Panda here again with a new chapter of ASTC. Thank you Guest for such a nice review! Anyways, please enjoy chapter 3!**

 **Chapter 3: Feelings**

 _Ding Dong_

The rest of the week was the same. Stan wouldn't say anything more than "hey, how are you doing? Well that's nice, umm sorry I have to go with Wendy now, bye"

It was annoying.

I was on the verge of punching him the second time he did it. I am being pushed away over and over again. It feels like I'm reliving my past again. Will it ever stop? I don't ever want to be alone like I used to.

 _Ding Doong_

That's probably Stan. What does he want? I hesitated to go open the door, might as well stay silent so he could think that no one is home.

Where do we go from here… should we even be friends anymore? I guess there's nothing left to say. Stan's on his own, his most important thing is Wendy so there is no point in fighting.

I hate being confused. This isn't like me.

 _DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG_

"Tucker" I said while finally opening the door to my house. Persistent fucker… Craig probably had been there waiting for me a few minutes. I only answered because he was already being a nuisance. For a second though, I actually thought it would be Stan… Maybe that was the reason I decided against opening the door.

"Broflovski" He answered, with the same _enthusiasm_ he always has. But it's nice to see _he_ hasn't changed.

I still have mixed feeling about Craig. Although he is kind of an asshole, I continue to enjoy his presence. He isn't exaggerated, he isn't a drama queen. He is stoic and boring, just my type of person.

"What do you want?" I questioned while crossing my arms and leaning on the door frame. I stared down Craig's sapphire eyes that seem to have rolled in annoyance from my expression. If that's the case, I still wouldn't care.

"Today's Friday, you _do_ remember your promise to Kenny right?" Craig raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not, wouldn't miss it for the world" My eyes narrowed. I kind of lied, I really didn't feel like going when I agreed, much less now.

"Uh huh. Your lying is getting better, but still isn't good enough to fool me. Now go get dressed, you look more horrible than you usually do" He sighed and let himself in my house. I hate how he always knows when I'm lying, so I won't bother trying anymore.

I scoffed "Fuck you Craig."

He replied with flipping me off. After that, I closed the door and saw how his horrible mug got comfortable on my couch.

"You know, even if you aren't in a good mood, you should act like it when you're there. This party means a lot to Kenny so have some decency" He mused while yawning. It was true, if I don't go, Kenny will feel terrible. And I wouldn't want to do that, I actually _like_ him.

Kenny is mostly silent when we are doing anything with the guys. It's rare to see him actually wanting something. He is humble, which makes him a great person in my eyes. He isn't a smart ass, he isn't a jerk, he's definitely not exaggerated, and he isn't a spazz. He is just a caring person, which always makes everyone happy. I know he could be a bit of a perv at most times but everyone has their flaws, and this happens to be Kenny's. I mean, it could be worst.

"I'm not in a bad mood." I said calmly, trying to prove my statement, but it was pretty predictable.

"Look, lately you've been acting strange. You're bothering me" Craig said while getting up and following me to my room upstairs. I rolled my eyes at that statement.

But me acting strange? I don't think I've changed in any way. Besides the fact I think about Stan a bit too much… Well, maybe that's what he was talking about. So I decided not to answer him.

"Craig, why are you following me? I'm about to change." I questioned impatiently, tapping my foot repeatedly. He could of just stayed downstairs on the sofa.

"You change in gym class every day, today isn't that different and besides I wanna talk to you about something" He said while sitting on my bed.

He had a point… I rolled my eyes again. _I hate him_

"Alright" I said while starting to take off my shirt "What did you want to tell me"

Craig, who was staring at the wall, began "I wanted to say something about Wendy, do you care to know?"

"I don't give two flying fucks about her."

"Kyle, lying doesn't suit you. I know that deep inside you want to know. If I had known you honestly wouldn't have cared about that, I wouldn't have ever mentioned it" Craig's tone got darker, as if he was finally getting annoyed of my attitude.

"Gee Craig, you know me a lot don't you? What, are you in love with me or something?" I said sarcastically, while taking off my pants.

"You wish. If I really did like you I would've told you by now. I'm not some pussy that hides my feelings and feels jealous afterwards, like you"

That statement really struck a nerve. Was it because it was true? No… I don't like Stan, it's impossible. I would never like someone like him…

"Are you still going on about that? Seriously, try finding something else to do" I said finally, adjusting my current clothing and heading for to the closet to look for some shoes.

"What's wrong with liking Stan?" He asked while he started to lie on my bed.

"He is exaggerated, a pretty boy, he can get unbelievably annoying, not to mention his ego is huge" I blurted out, with an annoyed tone. That´s only scratching the surface of how _really_ annoying he is.

"First of all, you never mentioned you didn't love him because of his gender, which means you don't have a problem with that. Second, he was your best friend for a reason, it's because you put up with all of the negative parts of his personality. You accepted him. Just like he accepted you" Oh look, even Tucker can say something nice once in w while… wait what. Just what is he implying…

"T-That's because I was in desperate needs of a friend… that's all…" I stammered out. I had a feeling that I made it a bit obvious now.

"So you are definitely not in love with Stan?" He questioned one last time.

"Yeah." I said while I put on my coat.

"Alright, then I don't think you would mind if I made my move on you, now would you?" Craig asked, while getting up from my bed and stood next to me.

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed, dumbfounded at his last question. Does Craig actually see me that way? The only thing that I've ever known for sure is that I'm definitely not homosexual… I haven't had luck with any girl but I know I like them… I think.

"You heard me. But I guess I shouldn't be asking you, I'm going to try it out. You'll see" He mused before going downstairs before me.

After that awkward statement, I headed to the bathroom. Combed my hair and brushed my teeth, all I needed was five minutes and I was done. I walked downstairs, where Craig is probably waiting for me.

I'm not going to lie. I like getting attention from Craig. I've been ignored all week so I must really crave it by now. I'm finally noticing Craig isn't that bad, and hey, if he keeps my mind off of Stan, why not?

"Done" I said while I looked at my phone. It said 7:18 pm. If we leave now, we'll get there right on time. We wouldn't want to be late now would we?

"Alright, then let's go." He mused with an indifferent expression, while he motioned me over to the main door of my household."By the way, why isn't anyone home?"

"They are off visiting relatives, so they might not be here for at least 5 more days." I shrugged. I never liked going with them at those kinds of trips. I have a feeling my relatives don't even like me so I don't bother.

"Sounds boring." He said with his monotone voice. Finally someone who agrees…

"Tell me about it. Let's get going then" I said while I walked out the door, he nodded and followed.

Craig didn't bother to start a conversation, neither did I. But I knew we were both very comfortable with this silence.

I took a peek at Craig, who had his hands inside his coat. He looked like he was thinking of something but I couldn't bring myself to ask him.

The weather was cold, after all my time here I still can't seem to get used to the temperature. I reacted with rubbing my hands together and occasionally bringing them up to my mouth so I could warm them up.

"You cold?" Craig asked, while stopping.

I felt sort of a déjà vu. This situation was all too familiar.

"A little, it's nothing to worry about." I averted my gaze, this was embarrassing.

"I heard the teachers saying you are weak and get sick really easily. So here" Craig grabbed my hand and held it. "Let's go, put your other hand in your coat too"

His hand was surprisingly really warm; it felt nice "H-Hey stop it. The teachers are exaggerating, n-no need to do this…" I jerked my hand continuously to let go of his grasp but I failed miserably.

I looked at him and I was shocked…. He was smiling. "What…?" My face was burning up; I couldn't believe even someone like Tucker could smile like that!

"C'mon, it's only for a while." He continued walking. It felt strange, really strange. How could Craig do this so nonchalantly?

The rest of the way was awkward. I really _really_ hoped no one saw us holding hands. It's weird enough as it is. But I had to say, I'm glad Craig did this because, even if it was just for a little bit, I forgot all about Stan.

"Um, we're here… could you uh… possibly let go?" I tried pulling my hand away from his grasp but it didn't quite work.

"Don't you like this?" He questioned, while looking actually somewhat curious.

"That's not what I mean; it's just that it's weird… And the guys are there so… could you please?" I asked shyly, while looking away from him.

Craig chuckled "You know Kyle; you can change a lot in just a couple of hours. You're actually quite cute"

"Don't say that… stop it" I said, flustered. This is way beyond my control now. I don't know how to handle a side of me I never knew I had… it's hard.

"Alright alright, see? I'm letting go." Tucker said before completely letting go of my hand. I sighed in relief in response.

"Why did you do that?"

"You were cold."

"Didn't need to do that… L-Lets just not mention this to anyone… alright?"

"Fine." He flipped me off before entering the mansion.

Craig is intriguing, unpredictable. Always filled with surprises but, I never actually thought he would do that. Maybe he really did it only for me to lay loose a while…Tucker's a good guy, contrary to common belief. Definitely the opposite of Stan.

I quickly followed and jogged up the familiar stairs. I've been here a few times, so I knew almost where everything was. Although I come here often, I don't really know how to feel about Token. He's a smart ass like Cartman, except he can be nice sometimes.

Which makes me wonder. Has Cartman gotten quieter? I've heard he was obnoxious and always had something offensive to say, but apparently he stopped after I came into their group. It's strange to say at the least. But he always seems to love fighting with me, which is downright annoying.

"Hey" I said while I entered the room all my friends were in. Everyone waved and greeted as I went and sat on the couch near them. Stan, who was on the same sofa, scooted close to me and smiled, my annoyance of the past week got the better of me so I pretended to not see it. From the corner of my eye I could see Stan blinking in confusion.

 _Good_

"Now that everyone's here… let's get on to the drinking!" Yelled Kenny in glee, everyone cheered furiously in response.

"Happy birthday Kenny" I smiled. I could tell from the blonde's reaction, that he was happy, which strangely enough made me happy as well. "Thanks dude. Appreciate it"

On cue, Clyde came in with a box filled with snacks; next to him was Eric, who was bringing the beer. The things I could identify was Pabst blue ribbon, and some regular potato chips and dip containers.

"Let's make Kyle have his first beer!" Exclaimed Kenny while lifting his beverage up high. Everyone cheered in response. I had a bad feeling about this.

I jerked my head back and forth, looking at everyone's expressions. They were all smirking, except Stan, who was smiling at me. Somehow that made me feel at ease.

Tweek brought me a beer and smiled before returning back to his original spot. Everyone stared at me intently, waiting for movements. I chuckled nervously before gulping some dry saliva that I had in my mouth. I didn't like this attention so I just got it over with.

I took a sip

Everyone cheered once more, as if I had won a trophy or something. The beer itself was strange; I didn't like the flavor as much as I thought I would. Since apparently everybody seems to enjoy it. However I didn´t hate it either, so I would definitely try it again when I have the chance.

"How was it?" asked Craig.

"It's good I guess…" I said sheepishly, while giving a reassuring smile.

That was enough to make everyone cheer again. They all started chugging down beers and having fun, honestly I wouldn't like these kinds of parties but this one in particular is pretty enjoyable. They started the music. Some began dancing, others played Guitar Hero.

Although, regardless of all the fun I had, it made me feel guilty that Stan wasn't enjoying it. He was alone in the corner just watching everyone. I sensed that he wanted to get near me but Craig always kept me occupied with something. Which I had to thank for that.

But I wasn't going to let him stop me. I bet he has all kinds of fun with _Wendy._

Craig stood with me the whole party. Doing everything I did. Had to admit, it was fun being with someone who wasn't Stan. All I needed to do was give someone a chance.

And that's where I began drinking a little too much.

 _ **Stan's POV**_

This party is boring. Everyone's having fun; even _Kyle_ is having fun, but not me.

Kyle and I barely talk anymore, I think he's angry about that whole Wendy thing, He´s be avoiding me all this party. And I'll admit, it's kind of my fault also. We did everything together until the day she came back to South Park; it's obvious he felt lonely.

It makes me feel like crap, and every time I try to get near him now, he shrugs me off and leaves to talk with Craig. It's annoying.

Craig isn't even a good person; he is a careless asshole that hates people. He is the only person I dislike other than Cartmen, yet, he is friends with Kyle! I know Kyle isn't the happiest of people but I know for sure he is a good person, and it would be a bad influence on him if he kept hanging out with him.

Speaking of which, I haven't seen them both in a while. It worries to me to think that they are alone somewhere…

Alone…

I quickly got up and started looking for them. I asked Clyde and Token, but they claimed to have not seen either of them.

The room itself was big but small enough for me to look around quick. I took a slight glance at ever corner and still no Kyle to be found.

Maybe he left the room.

I went outside and walked down the stairs. What could Craig be doing with Kyle outside the room?

But then I suddenly remembered something.

Craig _is_ gay…

Oh no…

He can't be after Kyle… right? It's silly! Kyle's not exactly gay and they are two very different people. Yup… impossible.

Craig's doing it to upset me. He knows that Kyle is my friend and he's trying to take him away from me. He hates my guts so much he's doing something petty like that to get to me. I might need to stand up and confront him about it.

After I went down the stairs, I saw Craig helping Kyle walk. It seems he got too much to drink. He kept asking Kenny for beer, I would have stopped him but even Craig doesn't let me get close anymore!

"Craaaaig, I hate my life…." Kyle whined while trying to stay standing. I could almost hear him hiccup. His eyes were squinting as if he was trying to keep himself awake, his face however was red, a perfect demonstration of something who is inebriated "Do you now? You're way too drunk Kyle. You should have known the first time is always the worst"

"Craaaaig, why does Stan hate me so much? I think he is awesome! He's great and hot… why won't he feel the same for me? Am I really that ugly and stupid?" Kyle blurted out.

I'm hot? Kyle thinks that _I_ am _hot_? I stood there, speechless. Does he really feel that way about me? My face began burning and only thing I did in reaction was to cover my mouth.

"I don't think he hates you, he just likes Wendy more" Craig answered bitterly, almost scoffing.

"I knooow I knooow. It's probably the first time I like someone so much that I feel jealous! Stupid huh?" Kyle exclaimed while laughing as if it was actually funny. It made me feel terrible.

"It was a worthless crush, you can find better"

"Oh _really?_ Like who?" Kyle pouted and stared at Craigs eyes. He looked vulnerable, I hope Craig doesn't take advantage of that…

"Like _me_ " He said before pulling Kyle in for a kiss.

Strangely enough, I felt jealous. Just what is going on with me? Kyle is my friend, my _friend_. It's just weird that someone confessed themselves indirectly and somebody else wants to change their mind. Has to be it.

Although, what he did made my undying hate for him grow significantly. Craig mother fucking Tucker just made this personal.

They ended their session and stared at each other. After the silence, Kyle grinned spoke "Wow"

"C'mon. You're done for the night, let's go" He dragged Kyle towards the exit. Once he got there, the red-head collapsed which made Craig sigh in annoyance. He swiftly got the un-conscious teenager onto his back and continued.

I felt the urge to follow them but I couldn't bring myself to do so. What if they are going to Craig's house? Who knows what might happen there. That thought made me twitch. Why can't I go and do something about it? Why am I so hesitant to help Kyle?

These mixed feelings are unbearable.

I looked at my phone and saw a message from Wendy.

 _Hi Stan… I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have some "fun" ;)_

This was sent 4 hours ago. I wonder if it still applies…

I built up my courage and took my chances, so I dialed her number.

"Hey Wendy…"

" _Stan, it's 1:34 in the morning, what is the matter with you?"_

"No nothing I just wanted to see you…"

" _That was literally almost 5 hours ago, are you nuts?"_

"Sorry…"

I heard her sigh _"Fine. Just try to be quiet when you sneak in ok?"_

"Got it. I'll be there in a bit" was the last thing I said before I hung up.

I'm a terrible person. My frustration has nothing to do with Wendy; there is no reason for me to use her. I hate this.

I know good and well what's going to happen there. And I'm already having second thoughts about it. That Kyle incident really got to me. I know sex isn't the answer, I even wonder why I am doing it in the first place.

I sighed in annoyance as I headed my way to Wendy's house.

I'm not one for revenge but I'm going to make sure Craig gets what he deserves. Just you wait, asshole…


	4. Confessions

**A/N: Hello everyone, The Expressive Panda here with a new chapter of ASTC. Sorry for the wait, I've had my share of problems but I'm back. Also, thank you two for reviewing, it means the world to me. I know how you feel, but Craig is awesome enough to go around y'know? Also sorry for this chapter, it's really heavy on dialogue and it was a pain to right. Anyways, please enjoy chapter 4!**

…

Where am I?

I slowly got up and examined where I was. It was a foreign room, plain cerulean curtains, and beige wallpaper. There was no sign of entertainment other than an Xbox and a T.V. I concluded this room was simple. Too simple. I think this is Craig´s room.

Why am I at Craig's?

I looked down next to me; and saw a male that was sleeping peacefully. I grimaced to see that it was Tucker. After realizing the current situation, I gasped in shock, almost getting a heart attack.

When I got myself out of the bed, I noticed that I was _naked_. Not to mention, my head and my body ached like hell. It was difficult to keep myself standing. Just what on earth happened last night?

I squeaked while I pulled a blanket from the bed and covered myself with it. That was enough for Craig to wake up.

"Tssst… Why are you already awake?" He groaned as he stood up. I was literally speechless.

"C-C-Craig! What happened?" I said shakily. I was legitimately terrified of the answer. "Do you really want to know?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I confirmed. And that's when Craig began talking.

"Ahem, we were at the party and you were getting a lot to drink. You should remember that I tried to stop you countless times, but you never seemed to listen. After a few hours you got uncontrollable so I decided to bring you home. Half way here, you began flirting with me, and because I drank a bit too, I started to do the same. When we arrived, I think you can imagine what happened." Craig said while squinting, I assumed his head hurts as well.

"W-We...?" I tried saying something but it was really hard. The shock really got to me.

"Yeah Kyle, we did it." He said nonchalantly while getting up and putting his clothes on.

I did it with Craig. The first day I get drunk is the day I lose my virginity to my _male_ friend. What am I going to do? What is Stan going to say?

Oh wait… I don't care what Stan has to say about that. It's not like I am his girlfriend or anything like that! That is stupid! I won't care if he does anything like that with Wendy right? So he shouldn't either.

"…"

"Shocking isn't it? I didn't think we'd actually go this far." Craig shrugged and he got up and handed me the clothes I had worn the previous night. They reeked of alcohol.

"…." I couldn't say anything; all of this was too much to sink in. I started to change but stopped after I got the feeling that I was being watched. "Craig..?" I whispered.

"Go ahead."

"You're watching me…"

"I know"

My eyes narrowed; why doesn't he get what I'm trying to say? I'm pretty sure it's obvious by now.

"You changed yesterday in front of me, why aren't you doing it now?" Craig mused while raising an eyebrow.

"Well because-"I stopped. Why did I say that…? There shouldn't be anything different.

"Because…?" Craig smirked as he rested his chin on the palms of his hands.

"Oh forget it!" I exclaimed before realizing something… Are we the only ones home? "Craig, were we loud last night..?" I asked shyly while swiftly putting the clothes on.

"Yeah actually, you screamed so hard I guess even the neighbors heard"

No way…

"D-D-Did your parents hear?" I stuttered.

"No, I don't live with my parents. You're in my apartment right now"

Ah so Craig lives alone. At such a young age too considering he is 18. It's hard enough to manage the last year of high school… He has told me that he worked but refused to tell me where, it almost makes me worry about him.

I can't believe this is happening, for some reason I think things won't be the same for us anymore. Although as much as I hate to say it, I think I'm fucking gay.

"Oh god…" I whispered while putting the palm of my hand on my face in anger. I knew I shouldn´t had gone to that party…

"You ok?"

I lifted my face and frowned at him. "I guess…"

"If it's about Stan, well I'm not really sorry. He was being very inconsiderate about your friendship; one could only imagine his reaction on your feelings for him."

"M-M-My feelings for him? I told you that I don't like him!" I exclaimed.

Craig sighed in annoyance "You told me all about it before I kissed you last night."

… I honestly wonder what I have done. This is too much to take.

"Do you like me?" Craig said. All of a sudden, my heartbeat increased significantly, and I began sweating.

 _I'm trying to answer that myself_

"You know what? I have no idea. I am sick and tired of being so confused all the fucking time…"

"Calm down, sheesh. If you can't answer right now it's fine. I'm not a relationship person nor am I in a rush to get into one. Just keep in mind that I dislike the way that Stan basically threw you away after Wendy came. This might sound corny but I'm honestly happy if you're happy."

That was unexpected.

"Thanks… and uh Craig?"

"Yea?"

I opened my mouth but quickly closed it before regretting what I was going to say. 'Will you always be my friend?' What is this? An anime? Damn.

"Nothing just… Um, what do you plan on doing today?" Nice save Broflovski.

"Actually nothing. Just stay at home, play video games, pretty much."

"You don't get in trouble?"

"Didn't I say, I live alone?"

Oh yeah I forgot…

"My bad" I said while staring at the ground. Why am I acting like an idiot, this is the same Craig i´ve known for a while now,

"Well in any case, I should head back home. I need to do chores and I'm hungry." I said meekly, as I gathered my stuff and headed towards the door. To my surprise, Craig stopped me.

I looked at him; his eyes appeared to be dead serious. It almost made me concerned. He began walking towards me, resulting in me walking backwards almost in fear. He wouldn't hurt me would he? I could never be too sure.

"Stay for a while. I don't have visitors too often and I get a little lonely" He said in a dark expression. I stopped walking once I hit the corner of his room. "Uh, I really should go"

"Do you honestly hate me _that_ much? I mean, what did I ever do to you-"Craig was interrupted by a phone call coming in through his cell phone. He sighed in annoyance and answered.

" _Yeah? Oh, it's you, what do you fucking want? No I do not know where he is. Stop bothering me… Fuck off, I did what I did. You aren't anyone to boss me around."_ Was all Craig said before hanging up on him.

"Who was it?" I asked quietly, still cornered by the blue-eyed teen.

Craig turned to look at me, with utter rage in his eyes. "None of your business."

"What did I do?!" I retorted at him.

"Broflovski, the one who called was fucking Stan. He is looking for you apparently. If you want to go, go. Whatever"

"But I don't want to go with Stan. I'd much rather stay with you than to go with him." My eyes narrowed. Somehow, I felt like I would regret this decision.

He smirked "Well okay, where were we then?" He got closer to me, putting his body towards mine while lifting my chin up. I frowned at him while gritting my teeth.

"Come on, smile for me. Just like you do it with Stan. You look nicer that way." He smiled before leaning in for a kiss.

I didn't pull away. I honestly enjoyed it. Maybe being with Craig wasn't such a bad idea. I could stay here forever.

We were having a heated kissing session until we were interrupted by Craig's door bell, which irritated Craig even more. But nonetheless we continued. However, the person outside was pretty persistent.

"Damn, just stay here okay? Hide if it's Stan." He said sternly while leaving the room.

As I saw Craig leave the room, i walked over to his window and saw Stan in front of his door. He looked anxious. I wonder what he wants.

 _No I do not know where he is._

Was he asking about me? Ugh. What a pain.

Although. I'd like to think he _was_ asking for me. For some odd reason, it makes me feel happy he would look for me.

I stared at him until I saw him come in. It made me remember Craig's words. _Hide if it's Stan_

I did as I was told. Hiding in the closet wasn't so bad. It was interesting to see all of Craig's clothes. It looks as if he had a thing for blue and black clothes. Casual, not so stylish clothes.

I waited for about 30 seconds.

Footsteps were being made outside Tucker's room. I knew they were both coming in so I made sure to be extra quiet.

As predicted, two teenage boys entered plain room. One sat on the bed as the other one inspected the room.

 _I'm telling you, he isn't here_

 _He has to be here! I already checked his house and everything. No one else has seen him. And he left with you last night._

 _Look, I took him to his house when he was drunk. Maybe he is asleep or something._

 _Yeah true… but_

 _Stop overreacting; it's not like you actually care about what happens to him._

 _But I do. You have no fucking idea._

 _You left to Wendy's house last night didn't you?_

…

 _I've heard enough, get out of my house._

 _Craig, what are you fucking planning?_

 _Me? Oh, I'm not planning anything. I just happen to like Kyle. And I much rather see him with me, than with you._

 _Oh please! Kyle would never like you, Tucker. I know he wouldn't._

 _Then tell me, do you like him Stan?_

 _Of course I do, as a friend._

 _Ha, biggest lie yet. If that's how you truly feel, then there is no reason for you to butt into my business._

I heard Stan growl. Never before have I seen him mad. I guess Craig hit him where it hurts the most.

"Please excuse me, if you know where Kyle is, just make sure he is safe. I may not consider him as a lover but he is still my friend." Said Stan, as he left the room and soon left the house.

The hurt. That hurt much more than I thought it would. I got friendzoned. This isn't supposed to bother me though. Why does it?

"You can come out now, Kyle" Craig said.

With that, I left the males closet and sat next to him on his bed. "Huh"

"Well, now we know he doesn't feel the same, and you didn't even have to confess. I did you a favor"

I grimaced "Why would I confess to someone I don't even like?"

"You bother me."

My eyes narrowed "well you bother me more"

He sighed; I guess he is finally tired of my shit. Not like I fucking care anyways.

"Are you hungry? We haven't eaten anything" He began, walking up to the door.

He was right. But I wasn't hungry. My headache was way too much and it made me lose my appetite.

"Well, could I get just a coffee? I need to get over this hangover"

He shrugged "Whatever"

I sighed as I followed him downstairs. _Fucking Craig_

 **Stan POV**

Craig is such a fucking liar. I know he is somewhere in his house. I've searched all south park for him.

I did what I did with Wendy. It's only the usual: sex and cuddle afterwards. It's practically normal for someone my age. Why does it even concern him? He is my girlfriend. I may admit that ignoring Kyle over Wendy wasn't cool but…

"Damn" I cursed under my breath as I walked home.

I feel so fucking confused. I love Wendy but why did it hurt so much to see Kyle with another guy? I've convinced myself that it was just a feeling of friend jealousy. But I found out it wasn't the case. What I did at Wendy's was not planned at all. I wanted to enjoy myself in the party; hang out with my friends, drink a little. But I must have gotten a little jealous, and carried away. But that was totally out of my control.

"I am such an idiot", I thought to myself.

Right before I started walking to my house, I got a message from Wendy.

 _Stanly, about last night, we need to talk._

Damnit, this won't end well.


	5. I'm so screwed

_**A.N: Whats up. So uh, I tried to get this as quick as I could. Ive been dealing with my relationship, and got a new pokemon game so, no time whatsoever. Anyways, I will feel extra bad if I ask for support with this cause like, it took me over a year to update. I am so sorry for that. Please understand that I plan to finish this one. I just don't know how much it will take me. ANYWAYS! Please enjoy this chapter**_

 _ **I'm so screwed**_

…

Wow. A whole weekend I stayed with Craig. I didn't have the guts to actually go back home so that was my only option. I really am pathetic.

"Pussy, your house isn't even that far" Said Craig, tired of my crap once again. I tried coaxing him to driving me there, or coming with me. I am too scared to face Stan, as much as I hate to admit it. The chances of us coincidently meeting on the way there is too high. I just cannot take that chance.

"Craig." I started, I couldn't believe what I was about to say, but I am desperate. Tucker, hearing his name, stopped what he was doing and look back "what?"

"Help me out on this! I need a valid reason to stay away from Stan, do you have any ideas?"

Craig began thinking, closing his eyes and wrinkling his nose in the process. "Ok, I have 1"

"What is it?" I said with high hopes. I don't know when or how did I start having faith in Craig… After staying a couple of days with the guy, you honestly get to know him a little better.

"Look, at the party I basically stood near you always, and Stan just stared from a distance. So, a good way for him to not get close is to have me there." Craig shrugged

"I guess but-"

"-But nothing. Stop being a pussy and get over it" Craig hissed as he threw himself on this couch and grabbed the remote control that laid on the end table near him.

"Well asshole, if you would kindly stop calling me a female reproductive organ, then maybe I would just _get over it_ "

Craig rolled his eyes and retorted "Another reason on why you are gay"

"Gee Craig, I bet anyone would prefer to be called a dick than a fucking pussy, man."

The man shrugged than continued to mind his business with the T.V

Random meaningless banter has been my entire weekend. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it to some extent. Craig could be a hell of a dick but the guy is funny and has a screwed up hilarious humor, it's honestly great. A big change from Marsh, definitely.

"I'll take you home later; just stay a few more hours with me, sound good?" Craig spoke up, still viewing the TV, with a different tone than his usual stoic one. It was heartwarming, in a sense. I couldn't say no to that.

"Fine, but you better keep your word. Asshole" I said, smiling to myself.

This past weekend has made me have a soft spot for Craig. I mean, he did help me with Stan, and he is a good friend too. He is not a dramatical whore, though he could be kind of a dick, he is fine in my book.

"Ho, you up for smash?" He said nonchalantly

I grinned as I went into my competitive mode "Fuck yea I am"

….

"What do you fucking mean I came inside?" I yelled in disbelief. I was sure I was taking the necessary precautions, its impossible!

"Stan, it's your fault! You should have known when to pull out, and now I'm positive you came inside. What are you going to do about it?" Wendy steamed as she paced back and fourth while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Why didn't you take the after sex pill thing?" I said as a last resort. I didn't know what to do at that point. This could be my only save.

"Well I thought about it. And that's why I called you earlier. But apparently you were a little bit too busy this Saturday, weren't you? Even if I wanted to do it now, I think it won't work." Wendy explained. Since I don't know jackshit about that stuff I just believed her word.

I am so screwed.

"Well we obviously can't have this thing! We are too young. You need to study" I said, irritated and stressed about the current situation.

"What are suggesting Stanley? Are you saying we should abort? Are you out of your mind?!" She screamed. "I didn't know you could be so heartless to this poor thing!"

Wendy made me feel like utter shit, Now what am I going to do? I can't quit school because of this! I am soooo fucking screwed. What will Kyle think? My parents are going to kill me!

I punched the nearby wall in rage. The hurt was numbed by all the emotions I was feeling at the moment. Wendy began crying. We were so done.

I stormed out of the room, without knowing where to go; I continued walking on the sidewalk.

On my walk, I kept thinking about Kyle and what would he think. And the more I thought about him, the more I desperately needed to see him. I needed a friend at the moment, so without another choice, I went to Kyle's house. Hoping he was home.

Upon arriving, I soon knocked the door a few number of times. But I got no answer. Getting slightly irritated, I began peeking through his windows and tried to hear a sign if he was home. But still, I got nothing.

Checking my phone, i saw it was already 8:47pm. Just where the hell is he?

As soon as I thought that, I saw a truck park on Kyle's driveway. I hid behind a tree he had in the front garden.

"Man, you suck at Smash. My sister plays better than you" said a voice. It was obviously Craig's. But it felt different, and I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"Oh fuck off. Ill get better soon" Said another voice, slightly chuckling. Now this one was definitely Kyle.

"You should come over more often. It was fun having you there."

"Haha yeah I think I just might go regularly and before you know it, ill get better and I will beat you."

"You wish"

They both began laughing then I heard it go silent. The only audible things were footsteps and the nocturnal crickets. My curiosity got the best of me, so I peeked past the tree to see what was going on.

I couldn't believe my eyes. They were kissing… _again._ The déjà vu kicks in, so I was left once again dumbfounded, and slightly angry. Why is Kyle kissing Craig again? He is an ass! He will just play with his feelings, I know it. He is doing this to spite me. That bastard.

The difference from the first kiss and this one was, Kyle was sober this time. He is actually conscious of what he is doing, and he still doesn't pull away. Just what in the living fuck?

"Good night Craig. See you at school tomorrow."

"Night"

And with that, Craig left with his truck. Now that I know Kyle is home, I might as well confront him on just what the hell happened.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to give you all some hope that I will still update this. Please review to show your support regardless of my fuck-ups. I want to know what you guys think so far. Who do you all prefer: Craig or Stan? I will try to have next chapter out soon! Just bare with me until then :D**


End file.
